


I'm Okay

by gippeoyox



Category: VIXX
Genre: AU, Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, leo got stuck in prostitution and ravi saves him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:39:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7975492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gippeoyox/pseuds/gippeoyox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During his birthday party, Wonshik gets talked into visiting a brothel. What he hadn't expected was to fall in love with a certain boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This fic is somewhat old, but I wrote it in notebooks for the most part first. I decided to post it anyways so I hope you'll enjoy it! English is not my native language so I apologize for any mistakes, I hope it's okay!~ Kudos and comments are appreciated! Feel free to request a pairing or fic in the comments too! ^^ 
> 
> NOTE// I am in no way a professional on the subject of prostitution or whatever other situations in this fic, so if something seems unreal it's probably because it is. Sorry :)

"Yo, Wonshik. You should go in there and get yourself a real woman!" Jaehwan joked, bringing the bottle of beer he was holding to his lips again.  
"Oh, shut up, don't tease him like that." Hakyeon laughed.  
"He's right though, you should go!" Hongbin agreed. Wonshik and his friends were out. It was already dark and they were on their way home from karaoke, having celebrated Wonshik's birthday by doing something they all enjoyed. They were just talking about random things while walking next to each other, that is, until Jaehwan had stopped and pointed out the building with red lights.  
"We'll fund it, since it's your birthday!" Sanghyuk laughed and the others agreed. Wonshik shrugged.  
"Fine, I'd do nearly anything to make you guys shut up." He then said with a faint smile on his lips.

His friends quickly gathered the money and under the loud, embarrassing yells and cheers of his mates Wonshik entered the building. He was faced with another door and took a deep breath before entering. The hall he entered was big and dimly lit. On both the left and right side was a pattern of window, door, window, door, occasionally interrupted by one of the curtains being drawn. The undcovered windows almost all gave sight to tired and barely clad people, young and older. The left side was all-girls, the right side only had boys. Wonshik felt his heart race and took a step, noticing the curious faces looking at him from behind the windows. Some tried to convince him to come to them with gestures, trying to get him to their room, but some only watched. 

Step by step Wonshik walked through the hall. He had never been here before, but he knew how it worked. You chose one of the available rooms and went into the boss's office where you then rented it (and the person in it) for a certain ammount of time. In that time you'd be able to do whatever you want in the seemingly sound-proof room. Wonshik felt nervous but he kept walking. Halfway down the poorly lit hall, he stopped. Inside the room he was facing a boy sat on his bed. His silky skin was paler than seemed healthy and he had big, dark circles under his eyes from sleep depravity. There was no response to Wonshik's gaze, on the contrary; there was almost no light in the boy's eyes. He seemed around Wonshik's age. Wonshik felt his heart flutter. He quickly walked down the hall, repeating the boy's room number in his head.

Wonshik knocked on the door at the end of the hallway three times, waiting patiently for an answer.  
"Come in." A low voice called out, and so he did. "Good evening, sir. How can I help you?" The man in front of him was quite fat, his suit tensing dangerously every time he moved. His face was red and he was bald, though a moustache pulled the attention to his upper lip.  
"I, uh.. I'd like room 27 for half an hour, please." Wonshik nervously mumbled as he put the money on the desk in front of him. The boss handed him a key, a smile playing on his lips.  
"You'll hear a buzzer when your time is up. After that, you'll have five minutes to get dressed. I have a spare key, so if you're not outside by then I'll have to come in and get you. Don't try anything. Got it?" Wonshik nodded hesitately. "Good. Enjoy your time, sir. The timer will start once you've opened the door." Wonshik nodded once more and then said goodbye before quickly walking back to the boy's room. 

He managed to open the door although his hands were trembling slightly and entered the room. He locked the door behind him and put the key in his pocket. Slowly he approached the boy's bed, closing the curtains in the process. The boy looked up. He had clearly been crying, eyes puffy and red. Wonshik sat down, looking the boy in his eyes.  
"Hi, I'm Wonshik.. What's your name?"  
"My name is Taekwoon.." The boy replied, his voice raspy. Wonshik saw a tear make it's way down his cheek and felt his heart burn. In an impuls he pulled Taekwoon against him, letting the boy rest against his shoulder. He then pulled him on his lap and pressed the boy's head against his chest. Slowly he petted Taekwoon's dark hair who had now started crying again, clinging onto the stranger.  
"I- I'm sorry.. I know this isn't what you're here for.." He sniffed. Wonshik pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Shhh.. It's okay.. I won't do that to you in the state you're in. Look at you.. Have you been eating properly?" Wonshik felt like a father asking him that but he coudn't help himself. Taekwoon shook his head. His tears had soaked Wonshik's blouse and the boy quickly wiped his eyes when he saw it.  
"I'm sorry, sir.. We can't talk about that.. It's honestly a wonder you even asked for my name." Wonshik frowned.  
"Call me Wonshik." He answered softly, kissing the boy's forehead once more. Taekwoon pulled back a bit and trembled.  
"Not humane.." Wonshik mumbled to himself before searching his pockets. He pulled out a handkerchief and gave it to the boy. He felt goosebumps when he looked into the boy's eyes that, even though he was in such a bad condition, seemed to have the world hidden in them.  
"Keep that. See it as a promise, a promise that I'll be back for you. I won't forget you." Taekwoon looked at the piece of fabric in his hand and tears appeared in his eyes again.

"Sir, I.."  
"Just call me Wonshik."  
"Wonshik... Thank you..." Wonshik pulled him in for another hug and the boy gladly accepted. He curled up on his lap, resting his head against the man's shoulder. Wonshik put his arms around the boy and started petting his head softly. He felt Taekwoon relax a bit.  
"Wonshik.. Can I ask you something?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Why are you being so nice to me? You don't know me.. And this isn't what you came here for, right?" Taekwoon asked. Wonshik stayed quiet for a while. Why did he feel the need to protect this boy?"

"I don't know, really.. What I do know however is that I don't want you to get hurt." A slight red color appeared on Taekwoon's cheeks. The two went quiet again until Wonshik spoke again.  
"Your eyes are so beautiful, I want to make them shine again. Your skin is soft and smooth, I want to give it color again. Your lips are perfect, I want to make them smile." Taekwoon stayed quiet and watched Wonshik. "That's how I feel when I look at you. And that's why I'll be back." Wonshik shrugged awkwardly, his cheeks flushing too. Taekwoon could see that he really meant what he said. Taekwoon felt his heart race and shut his eyes tightly before tilting his face up and pressing his lips on Wonshik's. 

"You don't have to do this, Taekwoon. It's okay." Wonshik mumbled when the boy pulled back.  
"I want to, really." The boy assured him. His voice sent shivers down Wonshik's spine.  
"Taekwoon.." He whispered, his voice now slightly husky, before leaning in and kissing him back. He pulled the boy closer to him, allowing their kiss to deepen. They pulled apart for a moment to breathe but as soon as they did the buzzer sounded. It was a loud and annoying, monotone sound and Wonshik looked up grumpily at the machine. He moved away from Taekwoon a bit but the boy pulled him back, his dark eyes widened.  
"Please don't leave me.." His voice sounded panicky, eyes watering again.  
"I promise you I'll be back. I promise, Taekwoon. Stay strong for me, okay?" The boy inhaled deeply and blinked a few tears away. He then nodded. 

Wonshik smiled sadly, his heart hurting even more as he gave the boy a last soft kiss. There was a knock on the door.  
"I'll be right there!" He yelled, hoping the man could hear him. He stood up and sighed. He faced Taekwoon and squeezed his hand gently before turning around and making his way back to the door. The boss closed and locked the door after him.  
"Had fun?" He asked Wonshik before laughing loudly. Wonshik forced a smile before giving the key, thanking him and getting out of there as quickly as he could. Once he was outside he let himself slide down the wall in the refreshing, slightly cold air. Sitting on the hard ground he bent his knees and wrapped his arms around them. 

Staring into the distance he let his mind wander off. Why did Taekwoon have such an impact on him? He sighed and rested his head on his knees for a moment before getting up and making his way back to where had parked his car earlier that night.  
That night, he couldn't get the boy off his mind. As he tried to sleep he kept thinking about his promise. Wide awake, he sat upright and walked to his livingroom. There, on their usual spot on his table, were his keys and wallet. He took all of his cash out and concluded that he had another 30 minutes laying on the table. It wasn't long, but Wonshik's heart jumped as he got back into bed.  
Tomorrow he'd see him again.


	2. Chapter 2

With a loud groan Wonshik turned of the alarm that had awoken him. It was 7 a.m. and he needed to go to work soon. After a quick shower and breakfast he got dressed and went to work, already nervous. The hours seemed to pass slower than normal as he waited impatiently for the relieving sound of his phone alarm, releasing him and giving him the opportunity to visit Taekwoon again. Jaehwan, Hakyeon and even Sanghyuk were still teasing him and patting him on the back like he had just lost his virginity. It was annoying, but he also couldn't let them know that he hadn't taken to opportunity to have sex but instead had found himself invested in a boy..

Wonshik leaned back in his office-chair and ran his fingers through his bleached hair before taking a sip of his coffee. He cracked his knuckles and went back to work. After another few nervously passed ours it was 5 p.m. and Wonshik could leave. Trying to contain his excitement he quickly put on his jacket and walked out of his office.   
"Hey, wait up! Where are you going?" Hakyeon laughed at him. "Are you in a hurry?"  
"I am.. Sorry, I got to go. I'll see you tomorrow!" Wonshik didn't even hear Hakyeon's reply. He had made his way out of the building before anyone else could stop him. He got in his car and quickly drove off. It was a 20 minute ride and Wonshik nervously tapped his fingers on the steeringwheel. After a while he finally pulled into the parking lot, finding the closest free spot. 

It was already getting dark outside, the red lights above the entrance lighting the way. With his heart throbbing so loudly that Wonshik thought everyone in a 2-mile radius would be able to hear it, he walked through the doors into the gloomy building and paced to the back. He didn't pay attention the any of the rooms until he passed number 27. Expecting to see Taekwoon sitting on the bed he paused for a moment, but the smile that had formed on his lips faded. He stood there confused for a split second but then got furious.  
The curtains were closed.

Wonshik quickly walked away, followed by the curious looks of some of the other occupants. As controlled as he could he knocked on the boss' office's door.  
"Come in." He heard the same voice as last night call out. Wonshik entered the room without hesitation.   
"Hi, I uhm.. I'd like to hire room 27 for half an hour, please." He muttered, hoping that he'd just imagined those curtains being drawn.   
"I'm sorry, sir. Number 27 us occupied. There are lots of others to chose from, though. Say, number 15 for example, a young-"   
"No, I want 27." Wonshik interrupted him, his eyes not leaving the man's gaze.   
"Okay, well, you'll have to wait.. 10 minutes before his buzzer goes off." Wonshik looked around.  
"Can I wait here?" The fat man shrugged and gestured to a chair. After a short moment of silence Wonshik cleared his throat.  
"I was wondering.. Is it possible for those people to.. Get out?" The boss's eyes suddenly became sharp.   
"Only if they pay their debt." Wonshik sighed softly.  
"So that's what they're here for.. I see.." They went quiet again, until a buzzer was heard.   
"Room 27," The man said with a smile. "I'll be right back." 

The boss returned after 5 minutes. Wonshik hastily gave him his money and obtained the key, then quickly walking over to the door to Taekwoon's room. He locked it behind him again and entered the gloomy room.  
"Taekwoon?" He called out hesitately. Just then he noticed a trembling bundle in the corner. Wonshik stood there, frozen in place for a few seconds.   
"Taekwoon!" His voice was shaky. He dropped to his knees and hugged the boy. Taekwoon looked up, tears in his eyes.  
"W-Wonshik.. I'm sorry.." He sobbed. Wonshik wrapped his arms around him and lifted him up. He sat down on Taekwoon's bed, back against the wall, and let Taekwoon sit on his lap. The boy buried his face against Wonshik's chest and cried something.

"Shh... It's okay.. I'm here now.. It's okay, Taekwoon.." Wonshik muttered. Taekwoon sobbed and pulled his sleeves back, revealing large red spots that resembled handprints. Some places already seemed to become a filthy purple and the contrast with his unhealthy pale skin was shocking. Wonshik was almost sure that those weren't the only bruises on his body.   
"That asshole.." Wonshik frowned. He looked at the shivering boy in his arms and made a decision. He wasn't going to let Taekwoon get hurt any more. He softly placed his lips on the boy's cheek, waiting for him to initiate the kiss. Taekwoon seemed to relax into his touch almost immediately. 

Their kisses were gentle, Wonshik completely focussed on comforting Taekwoon. They boy's hands were on his back, his fingers frantically grasping the fabric of his shirt. They pulled back and Wonshik ran his fingers through Taekwoons dark hair, gently pushing him against his chest. The boy had stopped crying and now sighed, relaxing a bit. After a few moments of peaceful silence he looked up.  
"You really did come back..." Again, Wonshik frowned.  
"Of course I did. I promised you I would." Taekwoon smiled and Wonshik's heart skipped a beat. For a second the boy looked truly happy, eyes lighting up and teeth even whiter than his pale skin. Taekwoon softly kissed him again and Wonshik looked at his watch. They only had 10 more minutes.

He let himself fall to the side before laying down completely. He pulled Taekwoon closer and held him tight. They cuddled like that for a while, exchanging gentle kisses and linking fingers. When the buzzer sounded Taekwoon almost started crying again. Wonshik kissed him softly before getting up and hugging him tightly.   
"I'll be back, Taekwoon. Okay?" Taekwoon nodded sadly. As he walked out the door Wonshik looked back. His heart broke seeing Taekwoon curled up on his bed, frame skinny and clothes dirty. With a faint painful thumping in his chest he turned to the boss.   
"Do you have a minute, sir?" He asked, his face a bit pale. The boss nodded and wiped the sweat of his forehead. He gestured for Wonshik to follow him and then made his way to the office. 

"How can I help you?" Wonshik took a deep breath.   
"I, uhm.. You said the people here could leave as soon as their debts were payed. I'd like to free number 27." The man in the suit raised an eyebrow and shuffled through some documents on his desk.   
"Well, sir, if you pay for him he's yours. But that boy's got quite the debt left. Parents owe me." He looked at a paper, following the list with his finger. "Ah, yes. Roughly $8400 left. So, if you're willing to pay that for that brat, then he's free to go." Wonshik's eyes widened.  
"That much? I don't have that on me right now.."  
"Come back whenever. We'll be here." The man in front of him grinned. Wonshik thanked him and left the room. He immediately went to the nearest atm to check his balance. He had enough, he had just gotten his salary and he had been saving up money over the years without having a real goal.. Above all, he was sure his friends would support him if it would come to that.

He got the money he needed and quickly drove back to the building, nervously looking at the wad of cash on the passenger's seat. He parked the car and leaned back in his seat. Just a moment he questioned his decision. Then the memory of Taekwoon's smile, the look in his eyes, came back to him and fogged up his mind. He needed this. They both did. So he got out of his car, hands shaking slightly.


	3. Chapter 3

Taekwoon was still sitting on his bed, back against the wall and arms around his knees. He was thinking about Wonshik. That man.. He just came walking in and made him feel so safe, so happy. Wonshik hadn't tried to harass him or do things Taekwoon didn't want to do, and now.. A loud sigh could be heard in the boy's room when he admitted it to himself: he had completely fallen for Wonshik. When Wonshik had promised he'd come back Taekwoon hadn't believed him, thinking that he had disappointed the man. Yet he did come back and promised to return again. Taekwoon smiled absentmindedly. They boy hated his parents for letting this happen to him. He hadn't seenthe world outside for almost a year now, the only contact he got was either from his owner or the clients that visited him. He would neverget used to it.

Taekwoon's head shocked up as he heard his door open. His smile disappeared instantly and his eyes opened wider in fear as his boss entered his room. The man's creepy grin sent shivers down his spine.  
"Get up, kid. Gather your stuff and follow me." He said, throwing a plastic bag Taekwon's way. Surprised and curious Taekwoon gathered his belongings. It wasn't much, just a few clothes and, of course, Wonshik's handkerchief. He put his dirty slippers on and looked back at his filthy room. Would he get a different one? He followed the boss to his office.  
"Wait here." The fat man commanded before locking the door behind him. Taekwoon could hear muffled voices through the door but he couldn't make out what was being said. After five anxious minutes the door opened.

"Pleasure doing business with you." The boss said.  
"Goodbye." Was the cold response. But Taekwoon's heart jumped and he dropped his bag running up to Wonshik. He hugged tightly and felt the man's hand on his unwashed hair, a tender smile spreading over his face.   
"Hey, you." Wonshik muttered, heartrate speeding up.  
"Wonshik.." Taekwoon sighed happily. His boss smirked, turned around and walked to his office. Taekwoon's shoulders dropped and his eyes turned sad again. He turned away from Wonshik, getting ready to follow the man to his office, but Wonshik's hand on his arm stopped him. He felt the blonde's arms wrap around him once more.

"You're free, Taekwoon."  
"Eh?" Taekwoon frowned. Those words didn't make sense to him, not at this time. Not said by Wonshik.  
"You're free. I'll take you home, if that's okay with you of course." The boy was speechless but followed Wonshik anyways, picking up the bag he had left before leaving. Once he was in the sunlight he shielded his eyes. Just now Wonshik saw the small wounds and filth decorating the boy. Taking a deep breath Wonshik tried to calm himself down before guiding the boy to his car and opening the passenger's seat door. Taekwoon got in and Wonshik closed the door. Only halfway home Taekoon spoke.

"How.. Why am I free? I wasn't even close to paying the debt.."  
"I told you I'd come back for you and that I'd do anything to make you happy again, didn't I?" Wonshik's voice was soft. Taekwoon nodded slowly, trying to process everything that had happened in just a few minutes. "Yes, well, I payed your debt. If you're okay with it, you can live with me." The boy's eyes widened in disbelieve.  
"Wonshik, why.. Why for me?"   
"Because.. I.. I l-" A car honked behind them. Taekwoon's cheeks flushed a bright red, just as Wonshik's. The boy averted his gaze quickly. Wonshik cursed under his breath and quickly sped up. They had almost missed the green light. 

Once arrived at Wonshik's house they walked up to the front door.   
"Wow, your house is so big and pretty.." Taekwoon exclaimed in admiration.   
"Our house." Wonshik smiled, putting an arm around the boy. Taekwoon blushed but Wonshik caught the sparkle in his eyes. He grinned and opened the door. The boy gasped softly as he looked at the modern, clean furniture decorating the white and neutral rooms.  
"It's beautiful!" Wonshik smiled at Taekwoon's compliment.  
"Come on, let's get you cleaned up." He gestured for the boy to follow him which he did, slightly hesitant.

Taekwoon followed Wonshik's example and took of his shoes, making sure to neatly put them next to the door afterwards. He then followed the man upstairs and into the bathroom.  
"Here, I'll run you a bath." Wonshik smiled and turned on the faucet. They waited for the tub to fill up and Wonshik turned the water off again.  
"Okay. Your bath is ready. There," He pointed at a shelf. "Are all the shampoos, showergells and stuff like that. Use whatever you want." He gave the boy a towel.  
"I'll be upstairs, a few rooms next to this one, if you need me." Taekwoon stood there speechless again. Wonshik smiled at him and turned around to leave the room but before he could open the door Taekwoon's arms wrapped around his waist.   
"I.. I can't thank you enough.. I-" The boy stuttered. Wonshik chuckled and kissed his forehead.  
"Go ahead and take your time in the bath." Wonshik replied, voice gentle. Taekwoon smiled at him as he watched him leave the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Almost an hour later, Taekwoon got out of the bathtub. He reached for the towel and dried himself off. After that he wrapped the cloth around his waist and cautiously exited the room.  
"Wonshik?" He called out. The man appeared in one of the doorways and looked at Taekwoon.  
"Yes? Ah, you're finished. You look so much better already! Come on, let's get you dressed so we can have dinner." Taekwoon smiled thankfully and followed Wonshik to a room with a two-person bed, two closets, a chair and two nightstands.   
"Are you okay with sharing a bed?" Wonshik asked. "If not, there's a guest room which you can use as well. Whatever you're more comfortable with."  
"I'd rather sleep with you.." Taekwoon looked at the floor. Wonshik couldn't help himself; he started laughing at the unintentional innuendo. "N- I didn't.. Wonshik!" Taekwoon exclaimed as he gently pushed the man, face already red, as he realised how wrong it sounded.

"It's okay, I understand," Wonshik chuckled. "I put your clothes in the washing machine. You can use my pajamas." He handed the boy an oversized shirt, clean underwear and sweatpants.   
"I'll be downstairs. Do you like pizza?"  
"I, uhm... Yes?"  
"Do you like salami?" Taekwoon nodded. "Okay. Put on some clothes, I'll be downstairs ordering food." Wonshik put his arms around the boy and hugged him tightly. Not too long after Wonshik noticed Taekwoon's breaths becoming shorter and more stressed as if he was hyperventilating. He quickly sat down on the bed and pulled the boy against him softly.

"Sshh.. Deep breaths.. It's okay Taekwoon.. What's wrong?"  
"I.. I can't.." The boy wheezed, his fingers digging into the fabric of Wonshik's shirt.   
"Taekwoon, breathe with me. In...." Wonshik rubbed the boy's back. "..And out..." They repeated that until Taekwoon's breathing calmed down again.  
"Now tell me what's wrong, you're making me worry." Wonshik mumbled, running his hands through the boy's black hair. Taekwoon took a few deep breaths.  
"I'm.. Okay. It's okay. I'm sorry, I- I panicked, I guess.."  
"Don't worry. If something's wrong, please, tell me." Taekwoon felt his heart race as his eyes met Wonshik's. Wonshik had no time to think as Taekwoon leaned in, gently pressing their lips together.

"Calmed down?" Wonshik whispered when the boy pulled back. Taekwoon nodded and sat up again, watching Wonshik get up.   
"Take your time, okay? I'll be downstairs." Wonshik ran his hand through the boy's locks once more before leaving the room. It was 30 minutes later that the doorbell rang, the pizza delivery guy waiting for Wonshik to open the door. The man payed the delivery guy and took the pizzas before going back inside and putting the food on the kitchen table.  
"Food's here!" He called out. There was no response. "Taekwoon? Are you coming down?" When he still didn't get a response he quietly made his way up the stairs and walked to the bedroom.

Once he looked inside he froze. His mouth curved into a smile, completely in awe. Taekwoon was laying on the bed, face first, wearing the clothes Wonshik had given him. The shirt had ridden up a bit, exposing a little bit of Taekwoon's pale back. Smiling like an idiot Wonshik approached the bed and sat down. He slowly placed his hand on the boy's head and gently ruffled his hair.  
"Wake up, Taekwoon. The pizzas will cool down." Taekwoon lazily opened his eyes and stared at Wonshik for a moment before realizing where he was. He scrambled to get up and bowed, mumbling an apology. Wonshik smiled at him.  
"Don't worry, it's been a long day. Let's eat and see if you're still tired, okay?" Taekwoon followed Wonshik downstairs and curiously looked at the pizzaboxes. Wonshik carried them to the couch where he turned on the tv. 

Taekwoon sat down and Wonshik handed him his pizza and sat down next to him, opening his box. They started eating their pizzas but Wonshik noticed Taekwoon staring at him.  
"What's up?"  
"What pizza do you have?"  
"Huh? Oh.. Hawaiian, with pineapple." He held the slice in front of the boy's mouth and let him take a bite. "Well? Do you like it?" Taekwoon's eyes sparkled as he nodded. They continued eating and eventually just focussed on whatever show was playing on tv until they finished their food.

Taekwoon put the now empty box on the table. Wonshik looked at him and smiled but his smile faded when he saw Taekwoon frown.   
"Wonshik, I can't let you do this." Taekwoon's voice was serious. Wonshik was surprised by the sudden change and sat back.  
"What do you mean?"  
"All of this. You paying everything for me. You letting me live here, letting me sleep in your bed and letting me wear your clothes. You letting me use your shampoo, letting me eat your food..." Wonshik put his box aside and motioned for Taekwoon to come closer. He leaned his forehead against the boy's and stared into his eyes for a moment before pecking his lips.

"If I didn't want you here I wouldn't have set you free." Taekwoon's face stood sad and he sighed. "Hey." Wonshik tugged his sleeve to get his attention. Taekwoon lifted his head up.  
"I.. I just don't want to be a burden.." Wonshik was quiet as Taekwoon averted his gaze once more, but then he moved quickly. He pushed the boy down and moved so he hovered over him, his legs straddling Taekwoon's.   
"What the-?" Taekwoon mumbled in confusion but he was interrupted by Wonshik's lips. Taekwoon's muscles tunsed as he extended his arms and placed his hands on Wonshik's back, pulling him closer and deepening their kiss. Wonshik moved his head a bit, his short hair becoming messier as Taekwoon's hands ran through them. The man let his hands travel down to Taekwoon's chest, then running them up to the boy's neck again. They parted after a few moments, both panting slightly. 

"Fuck.." Wonshik mumbled as he ran his fingers through his hair. He leaned away from the boy and gaining control over his thoughts again.  
"I really don't mind you being here, Taekwoon. Please, relax and just let everything happen, okay?" Taekwoon looked at Wonshik and nodded, face flushed red but eyes sparkly. Wonshik looked away, his cheeks red too, and then cleared his throat before getting up and throwing away the empty pizza-boxes. When he returned he asked the boy what he wanted to do next.  
"I'm kind of exhausted.. Can I go to sleep?"  
"Of course, of course. It's been a long day. Let's go sleep, I'll wake you before I go to work tomorrow, okay?" Taekwoon nodded again, a smile on his lips. He followed Wonshik upstairs and sat down on the bed as Wonshik started undressing.

"Wow, you're actually pretty muscular!" Taekwoon teased and Wonshik turned around.  
"Hey, don't be rude." He pouted teasingly. That was the first time he heard Taekwoon laugh out loud sincerely. Wonshik couldn't help but smile as he watched the boy lay down on the bed, eyes closed and a high pitched giggle escaping his hands that covered his mouth. Wonshik finished changing and crawled under the covers. Taekwoon, having calmed down again, got under the blanket as well and smiled at the man next to him. They were silent for a while before Taekwoon turned to his side.  
"Good night, Wonshik. Thank you so much." The man smiled at his words and kissed his forehead. He put an arm around Taekwoon and Taekwoon turned around, backing up towards him. They fell asleep spooning, peaceful and happy.


	5. Chapter 5

"Taekwoon.. I'm going to work." Wonshik bent forward and gently kissed Taekwoon. He tried to back out but was pulled back by the sleepy boy's arm around his neck.  
"When will you be home?" Taekwoon yawned, eyes still closed.   
"I think around 5 p.m. but I'm not sure yet. I'll try to get home early." Taekwoon nodded and groaned almost inaudibly as he changed his position a bit.   
"There's enough food and drinks downstairs and you know where the towels are if you want to shower. I'll leave my mobile phone number next to the main phone, call me if you need anything, okay?" Taekwoon nodded again and Wonshik's lips curved into a smile. It had been a long time since he'd smiled as much as he did since he'd met Taekwoon. He placed another kiss on the boy's forehead before he left, looking back once more to see Taekwoon turn around and fall back asleep. 

Wonshik arrived at work and gladly found himself being more productive than yesterday. Taekwoon was still on his mind all the time, but at least he didn't have to worry about him that much anymore. Around 1 p.m. Wonshik felt his phone vibrate.  
"Wonshik speaking." He answered the phone without checking the caller ID, eyes focussed on a document he was reading.  
"Uhm, hi.. It's Taekwoon.. I wanted to ask you something, is that okay?" Wonshik smiled. He saw Jaehwan appear in the doorway, looking curiously at him, but he ignored the man. Wonshik rarely got private calls but he disliked people eavesdropping on him anyways. He motioned for Jaehwan to leave before talking again.

"Sure, go ahead." Jaehwan raised an eyebrow and entered Wonshik's office, not even trying to hide his curiosity anymore.  
"I just showered and wondered what I should wear.. I can wear the pajamas again?"   
"No, just take something from my closet." Jaehwan cocked his head.  
"Okay.. And is it okay if I turn the TV on?"   
"Of course. There are snacks in the cupboard above the sink."   
"Thank you, I won't disturb you anymore. Good luck with work!" Wonshik smiled.   
"Don't worry about it. See you soon!" He hung up and looked up at Jaehwan, who walked over to him and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"So, you have a guest at your house, huh? Wearing your clothes? You could've told me you found yourself a nice lady!" The man laughed.   
"Don't be an ass, Jaehwan." Wonshik sighed.  
"Well, who is this mystery guest?" He wasn't going to leave Wonshik alone. The man checked his watch and sighed.  
"Look, it's almost time for lunch. How about we talk during the break?"   
"Yesss... I'll be back in half an hour. Don't you dare escape!" Jaehwan laughed loudly at his own joke before exiting the office. 

By the time Jaehwan came back with his lunch, Wonshik was pretty stressed. How was he going to explain this? None of his friends knew he was gay, let alone that he'd payed a prostitute's debt because he fell in love with him, brought him home and now lived with him. He made room on his desk for their lunches and waited for Jaehwan to sit down and start eating.  
"Well, who's your guest?" Wonshik took a bite of his sandwich and slowly chewed it before answering him.  
"Do you remember when we went out for my birthday a few days back?" Jaehwan nodded.  
"Yeah, we sent you to that brothel."  
"Yes, well.. I met a boy there. We didn't.. Do anything.. But we talked a lot. I went back and the same thing happened. I mean, we did kiss, but I felt like I needed to protect him and make him happy again. So, I asked the boss there, and he told me everyone in there has a debt and they'd be free to go when they'd payed it. Taekwoon's debt was actually his parents', so I.. I payed it for him and now he lives with me." Wonshik avoided Jaehwan's gaze as he nervously played with his bread. 

"So, you're gay, huh? Didn't see that one coming." Jaehwan smiled at Wonshik, but it wasn't a malicious smile.  
"Do you have a problem with it?" Wonshik asked cautiously but the man raised his hands in defense and shook his head.  
"Of course not. You're my friend, that doesn't change whether you like men, women or both." Wonshik smiled back at him, relieved.  
"So, you're sure you like this boy?" Wonshik nodded. "Well, I wish you the best of luck and happiness with him. I'm looking forward to meeting him!"   
"Thank you, Jaehwan. That means a lot to me. I'll take him with me some day, Hakyeon, Hongbin and Sanghyuk have to meet him too."  
"Good idea. And don't worry about it, thank you for telling me. I appreciate your trust, Wonshik." Wonshik nodded gratefully and they both stood up, having finished their lunch. 

"Bring Taekwoon here soon, okay?" Jaehwan smiled and Wonshik smiled back. Jaehwan meant what he said, and that was one thing Wonshik really respected about him. Jaehwan left his office and they went back to work. When Wonshik's gaze met the clock again, it was time to wrap up and go home. He waved everybody goodbye, giving Jaehwan an extra smile.   
"Say hi for me!" Jaehwan called out and Wonshik gave him a thumbs up. On his way home he stopped at a supermarket to run some errands for dinner. Sitting back in the car he grabbed his phone and dialed his home phonenumber. After a few seconds Taekwoon picked up.

"Hello, this is Taekwoon speaking.." Hearing his voice instantly brightened Wonshik's mood.   
"Hey you, I'm getting food for tonight. What do you want to eat?"  
"Wonshik, hi! I don't know.. You can choose!" Wonshik noticed how Taekwoon struggled with speaking sometimes, especially around him. A sudden thought flashed through his head. What if the boy didn't even like him? What if he was just being selfish by keeping him at his home? Wonshik began doubting himself.  
"Okay, I'll be home in about an hour."  
"Yes, I'll.. See you here! Bye, Wonshik!" The man said his goodbyes and got out of the car. By the time he was done shopping he had almost given himself a headache thinking about the boy. He was now almost convinced that Taekwoon didn't like him. It was too good to be true.

Exhausted, he drove home. However when he entered his house he couldn't help himself from smiling. Taekwoon was wearing one of Wonshik's oversized white button-ups that looked ridiculous on Wonshik but somehow looked way too good on Taekwoon. The cloth reached to the boy's thighs, just barely hiding his underwear. The sleeves were rolled up to just above his elbows, revealing the already healthier looking skin of his arms. Hearing the door open, Taekwoon turned around and sped towards Wonshik who put down the plastic bags and happily welcomed the boy in his arms.   
"I missed you." Taekwoon whispered, his cheek against Wonshik's chest.  
"I missed you too." He replied as he kissed the top of his head gently. He then let go and disappeared into the kitchen, Wonshik following him like a puppy.   
"Oh, yeah, Jaehwan says hi."  
"Who's Jaehwan?"  
"He's one of my friends from work. He asked me to bring you to work someday so he and the others in our friend group -Hakyeon, Hongbin and Sanghyuk- could meet you." 

Taekwoon repeated the names slowly.  
"Did they react weirdly? I don't want to cause trouble.." Wonshik smiled.   
"I only told Jaehwan so far. He didn't mind, he's just excited to see you and I'm sure the others are too." Taekwoon seemed slighly uncomfortable with the idea of meeting other people.  
"Are they nice? I'm scared they won't like me.."  
"Of course they'll like you, don't worry. They're great." While talking about his friends, Wonshik started preparing dinner.  
"We're eating pasta, is that okay?" Taekwoon nodded and helped Wonshik prepare the table. They ate dinner and talked about small things like what Taekwoon had been doing all day (mostly sleeping and watching tv), the weather and Wonshik's work. 

When they had finished their food they finally had some time to relax together.   
"I'll be right back, I have to make a phonecall real quick." Wonshik said before walking into the hallway. There, he pulled out his phone and selected Hakyeon's number.   
"Hey, Wonshik." Hakyeon, his boss, answered with a calm voice. Wonshik heard the sound of paper being shuffled around and knew the man was still working.  
"Hi, Hakyeon. I have a favor to ask."   
"Go ahead."   
"Could I get the day off tomorrow? Personal reasons." Hakyeon laughed.   
"Because you asked so nicely. What's up, then?"   
"Ah, shall I stop by tomorrow? I'd like to bring a guest, it won't be long. There's someone I want you guys to meet."  
"You're making me curious! Okay, take the day off. But don't forget to come by! I'll be blowing up your phone if you forget!"   
"Thanks, Hakyeon. I'll see you tomorrow!" Wonshik smiled. They said goodbye. 

When Wonshik entered the kitchen again he saw Taekwoon standing, facing away from him. He was looking out of the window and mindlessly raised his arms to stretch, revealing the fabric of his underwear.  
'Oh, damnit..' Wonshik thought as he walked up to the boy. He hugged him from behind and starting kissing his neck. Taekwoon giggled.   
"What's the matter, Wonshik?" The man smirked and softly placed a kiss on the boy's lips.   
"How about we go shopping tomorrow? You need a few things to be able to live." Taekwoon blushed.  
"I don't want you to pay all those things for me.."   
"But I want to. It makes me happy." Taekwoon blinked a few times.  
"Okay, then.. I'd love to go with you!" He said happily.   
"Ah, we'll be going by my office too. You'll meet my friends there, is that okay?" Taekwoon nodded, hugging the man before kissing him. Wonshik smiled and gladly accepted Taekwoon's lips.

A heartwarming smile lingered on Taekwoon's lips as they prepared for another relaxing evening on the couch. After a few hours of mindlessly watching tv, cuddling and occasional soft kisses, they decided to go to bed. They got in fairly quickly, Wonshik only wearing his underwear. Taekwoon stood beside the bed quite uncomfortably before looking at the man.  
"Uhm.. Would it be okay if I went to bed like that as well?" Wonshik smirked.  
'If you feel comforable, go for it." Taekwoon dropped his pants on the floor and quickly jumped in bed, hiding under the covers. A shiver ran down his spine as Wonshik's fingers trailed up from Taekwoon's neck to his head.

Wonshik pulled the boy against his chest gently as he layed down. Taekwoon sighed, satisfied, as he curled up against the man. He put his arm around him.  
"Good night, Taekwoon." Wonshik mumbled, turning off the lights.  
"Sleep well.." Taekwoon yawned. Wonshik kissed the boy softly and allowed himself to close his own eyes as well, relaxing and listening to Taekwoon's breathing slowing down to a peacefull and rhythmic pattern.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING  
> Violence, homophobia, slurs, one character is just an asshole I'm sorry. Also; sorry for the delay in posting! The chapter is pretty long though, I hope that makes up for it a bit *^^*

Wonshik woke up, arms empty. He stetched and turned on the lights.  
"Good morning, Taek- Hmm?" Taekwoon stood next to the bed with a platter in his hands.  
"Good morning, Wonshik! I wanted to make you breakfast today as a thank you, and decided I could just serve breakfast in bed. I let you sleep in for a bit since you said we were going out today. Is that okay?" Wonshik looked at the time and saw that it had been 2 hours since the alarm should've gone off. The man pulled himself up a bit and positioned himself to sit upright against the headboard.

"Well, what'd you make?" He gently smiled, not completely awake yet. He saw Taekwoon smile a bit as he felt that the man accepted his 'gift' and watched him place the platter on his lap.  
"I made you tea, bacon and toast. Also, I found eggs in the fridge,so I made scrambled eggs as well."  
"Ah, that sounds good. It looks and smells delicious!" Wonshik complimented the boy whose eyes now twinkled with joy. Taekwoon impatiently motioned for him to start eating.  
"Alright, alright, calm down." Wonshik chuckled as he picked up the utensils and started eating. He was happily surprised with the taste and complimented the boy, watching as his cheeks reddened slightly. Wonshik finished his breakfast quickly.

"That was delicious, Taekwoon. Thank you." Taekwoon blushed again and bowed slightly before picking up the platter again.  
"I'll clean up, take your time to get ready!" The boy smiled before turning around.  
"Idiot." Wonshik mumbled lovingly as Taekwoon went downstairs again. The man lazily got up and showered before putting on some jeans and a casual shirt. He blowdried his hair and went downstairs to meet Taekwoon. The boy was just putting the now clean plate back in the cabinet and smiled at Wonshik.  
"Ready?" The man asked, earning another smile and nod from the boy who quickly put on his slippers.   
"We'll have to get you new shoes as well.." Wonshik thought out loud, looking at the dirty, almost broken slippers. He then put on his own shoes and pulled Taekwoon up from the couch. He placed a finger on the boy's nose and tapped it lightly.

"Let's go!" Wonshik smiled. Taekwoon couldn't help but smile back and followed the man to his car.  
"Where are we going first?" He asked.  
"Let's go to my work first, after that we can go shopping. Okay?" Taekwoon agreed and they started driving. The 25 minute drive went by rather quickly, or so it felt, as they talked about what they wanted to do that day. Taekwoon kept asking questions about Wonshik's friends, Wonshik answered them patiently.

"I'm nervous, Wonshik.." Taekwoon finally admitted as Wonshik parked the car.  
"I know. But it'll be okay, I promise," The man responded. "I'm right here." They walked into the big building.  
"Good morning, Wonshik." The man at the welcome-desk greeted him. Wonshik greeted him back.  
"Do you know if Hakyeon is in his office?"  
"Yeah, just make sure to knock before coming in." Wonshik laughed and thanked him before pushing the button for the elevators. Taekwoon followed him in and Wonshik pushed the button for the 5th (and top) floor. With a high-pitched sound the doors opened, revealing a large, white hall with lots of doors. They started walking and at the end of the hall they turned left. 

About 4 meters further Wonshik stopped. Taekwoon looked to his right and saw a door with the words 'Cha Hakyeon - Boss' office' on a plate fixed to the wooden surface. Wonshik knocked and then stepped back a bit.  
"Come in!" A voice sounded. Wonshik squeezed Taekwoon's shoulder softly before entering the room.   
"Hey, Hakyeon."  
"Wonshik! How are you?" Hakyeon stood up from his desk to greet the man.  
"I'm fine, I wanted to introduce you to someone." Hakyeon raised an eyebrow and watched Taekwoon enter the room and approach him. With a kind smile on his face he shook the boy's hand.

"Hello, I'm Cha Hakyeon. I'm one of Wonshik's friends." It seemed as if talking to strangers came so easily for Hakyeon, which was something Wonshik had envied for the longest time.  
"Hello, sir.. I'm Jung Taekwoon. I'm Wonshik's, uhm.."   
"He's my boyfriend." Wonshik helped him out.   
"Ah, it's nice to meet you, Taekwoon. Is Wonshik nice to you? He canb e a real asshole sometimes!" Hakyeon laughed.  
"Oh, yes, sir! He has always been kind to me!" Taekwoon blushed.  
"Wonshik, why don't you treat me like that?" The slender man joked, laughing.  
"What, you want me to kiss you? I didn't know you were gay too." Wonshik pulled a face at him and laughed.  
"Hahah, no, I'm good. Thanks for the offer though. Say, why didn't you tell me you're into guys, Wonshik? Did you think I was going to bully you?"  
"No.. Well.. Yes, kind of.. It's harder than you think, okay.." Wonshik defended himself, slightly blushing.

"Well, I'm glad you found yourself a nice, well-mannered young man. Nice to meet you, Taekwoon. I hope to see you again soon." Hakyeon smiled happily at the couple.   
"Thank you, sir." Taekwoon shyly replied. Wonshik said his goodbyes and the two left Hakyeon's office, ready to visit the others. Once they had closed to door behind them they paused for a moment. Wonshik put his arm around the boy and Taekwoon sighed, relieved.   
"Hakyeon is really nice. He was so understanding and accepting, he looks like a great friend to me." The boy smiled, his nerves having calmed down a bit.   
"He is. I didn't think he'd make a big deal out of me being gay, and I was right. I think he actually liked you as well, Taekwoon. He normally doesn't give that many compliments." Taekwoon nodded, quite content, as he spoke softly: "Three more to go, right?" Wonshik agreed and they went on their way to meet Hongbin and Sanghyuk. 

As Wonshik had expected, the two were nothing but supportive of them. With a wide smile from both and a warm "Nice to meet you, Taekwoon!" the pair exited the shared office. Once in the elevator, Taekwoon cleared his throat.  
"So.. Jaehwan.. You've told him my story already, right?"   
"Partially. He knows where I met you and that I got you out of there. I also told him we're together, he's really supportive. Don't worry about it." Wonshik smiled. Taekwoon leaned against him, reassured. Once the doors opened on the floor where Jaehwan and Wonshik worked, the two walked out. Wonshik's arm rested lightly on Taekwoon's shoulder, holding him in a sort of half-embrace as they walked forth through the hall. Several co-workers greeted Wonshik or looked curiously in their direction.

Wonshik reached out and knocked on Jaehwan's door. After the 'come in' they entered the room, leaving Wonshik's other co-workers behind. Jaehwan stood up from his desk with a big grin on his lips before walking up to the couple. He introduced himself with a firm handshake.  
"Hi! I'm Jaehwan, you must be Taekwoon!" Taekwoon nodded shyly. "Well, Wonshik, you got yourself a cute one!" Jaehwan laughed at his own comment. Wonshik smiled back. The three of them talked for a bit, Taekwoon getting used to Jaehwan's jokes more and more, but another knock on the still opened door interrupted them. There, in the doorway, one of their co-workers took a step closer to them.

"What did I just hear? Our special, beloved Wonshik is a faggot?" Wonshik flinched, barely visible. But Taekwoon, who was still in the man's arms, felt the man's muscles tense and cautiously looked at his face. Wonshik wasn't showing anything.   
"Yes, I like guys. So what?" Wonshik spoke slowly. Jaehwan stood behind his desk, eyes widened.   
"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Taekwoon held his breath. "Fucking gay. You're disgusting!"   
"And why would it be disgusting?" Taekwoon turned red, not wanting to be in this situation at all. He was used to being humiliated, just not in front of people he cherished. Wonshik pulled him closer protectively and Jaehwan kept his eyes on them, ready to help if it got out of hand. 

"Wait, THAT's your boyfriend?" The man grinned maliciously.   
"I think it would be a good idea for you to turn around and walk away." Wonshik softly spoke. Offending him was one thing, but he sure as hell wasn't about to let the man go at Taekwoon.  
"No fucking way. How can Hakyeon even let you work here in the first place? You'll all burn in hell!" Wonshik raised an eyebrow and slowly lifted the corner of his mouth in a challenging smirk. He then abruptly turned towards Taekwoon, putting one hand on the boy's dark hair and the other one on his lower back. Their kiss was so sudden that Taekwoon couldn't do anything but kiss back, overwhelmed by Wonshik's touch, his smell, the heat of his body and the taste he missed every time they weren't together like that. 

Their intimate moment only lasted for a few seconds though, as the co-worker's fist met Wonshik's left cheek. With a loud groan, Wonshik quickly regained posture and hit the man's jaw. Before they knew it they were on the floor. Jaehwan tried to pull the man off of Wonshik but ended up with a bloody nose. Taekwoon, who had been trying to get Wonshik out of the fight, had already received some accidental punches.   
"W-Wonshik! Stop it! You're better than h- Gyah!" The co-worker's fist hit his stomach, driving all the air out of his lungs. He took a few shaky steps backwards before collapsing onto his knees. With a blurry vision, he saw a big figure speeding towards him before something heavy landed on top of him. He was now almost completely unable to breathe, gagging as he reached for his throat.   
"C-Cant- B..reathe.." He managed to spit out before receiving another punch, this time to his face.   
"Die! You're a disgrace to humanity!" The man's words seemed to reach him through a thick fog in his head, barely understandable. He blacked out. 

"Don't touch him!" Wonshik yelled at the top of his lungs before throwing his body into the man. Other co-workers had gathered around the office, watching with mostly looks of horror on their faces. No one helped, except for Jaehwan.   
"Someone, get Hakyeon here! Call Hongbin and Hyuk too! Hurry up!" He yelled, watching one man in the crowd run towards the stairs. A grunt could be heard as Wonshik coughed loudly, sending bloody slime flying towards the ground.   
"I will END you!" The man in front of him yelled before trying to punch Wonshik again.

"What the fuck is going on here?! Get away from Wonshik!" Hakyeon's voice sounded from the doorway. When the man kept trying to punch Wonshik, Hongbin and Sanghyuk sped forward and dragged him away. They dropped him on the other side of the room and kept him down. Hakyeon motioned for the people outside of the office to go back to work, while exclaiming: "You could've helped them. Why were you standing there like cowards?". He then turned around to find Wonshik on his knees next to Taekwoon, holding the boy's hand close to his face while tears ran down his cheeks.   
"Don't die on me, Taekwoon. Don't you fucking dare.." The words came out slowly and weak.

Hayeon patted Wonshik's shoulder before dropping on to his knees.  
"You okay?" Wonshik didn't answer him but just bent towards the Taekwoon, placing his head on the boy's chest.   
"He's still beathing.. What do I do? Hakyeon.. I don't know what to do.." Hakyeon smiled, friendly and caring.   
"I'll call the police. You just stay here with him, he'll wake up any minute now." Wonshik sighs, relieved by Hakyeon's words.   
"I'm sorry... I couldn't stop him.. Or myself.."  
"It's not your fault, Wonshik. That asshole will have to face the consequences."   
"Thank you.." Wonshik mumbled before crossing his legs and placing Taekwoon's head on his lap. 

Hakyeon left the room to call the police and Wonshik wiped away his tears. He hated crying, or showing any weakness at all, but he couldn't help himself when it came to Taekwoon.   
"Wonshik, are you okay? You're bleeding." Hongbin asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm worried about Taekwoon." The two men guarding the still raging co-worker nodded sympathatically.   
"I.. Thanks for helping me. I don't know how it would've ended without you guys."  
"Of course, Wonshik. You're a tough one." Sanghyuk spoke. The door opened and Hakyeon came in again.   
"They sent some officers, they'll be here in 10 minutes." Wonshik thanked him and suddenly jerked his head down.

"Uhn.. Ow.. My- Head.." Taekwoon's voice was shaky and Wonshik almost started tearing up again.   
"Taekwoon! Are you okay? Oh my god.." Wonshik exclaimed, pressing the boy's head against his chest gently. Blood stained his shirt, but he didn't care at all. Taekwoon was alive, that was all that mattered. Now tears did fall.   
"Wonshik... Don't- Cry.." Taekwoon showed a hesitant smile and Wonshik kissed his forehead.   
"Idiot.." Wonshik laughed through his tears. There was a knock on the door and two men in uniforms entered the room.

"Hello. We received a call about a fight?" Hakyeon raised his hand.  
"Yes, I called. Thank you for coming this quickly." One of the officers stayed and talked to Jaehwan, Hongbin, Sanghyuk and the man who was still held down.   
"So, what happened here?" The other officer asked, walking over to Wonshik, Jaehwan and Taekwoon. Taekwoon hesitately straightened his back and sat up straight, only to fall over again.   
"Ya.. Calm down.." Wonshik mumbled, worried. Taekwoon mumbled, resting against the man. He had his back against the wall, and Wonshik was sitting next to him in the same position. He placed an arm around the boy and Taekwoon gratefully placed his head on Wonshik's chest. The man started explaining while Taekwoon closed his eyes. Wonshik told the officer about how he wanted to introduce his boyfriend to his friends and how that guy had insulted them and hit him.   
"Of coure I hit back. And then he started attacking Taekwoon, he knocked him unconscious. And then I got a bit too angry, I guess. Luckily these three helped and pulled him away from us. Hakyeon called you, and here you are.."

Wonshik sighed. He wasn't too happy having to explain everything to the police, but he really wanted that asshole to pay for what he'd done to Taekwoon.   
"This building has video security, everything's recorded. Would you like to see the tapes?" Hakyeon offered. The officers agreed and followed the man to his office.   
Jaehwan walked over to Wonshik and Taekwoon.  
"Hey, how are you two holding up?"   
"After this, we'll go home and I'll patch Taekwoon up." Jaehwan nodded and smiled at the boy, who had opened his eyes again.  
"Do you need anything? Water, painkillers..?"   
"No, I'll be okay, thank you.." Taekwoon refused with a brave smile.   
"Okay then. Hang in there, boy." Jaehwan smiled before walking back to Hongbin and Sanghyuk. It wasn't long before Hakyeon and the officers returned.

"Arrest that shithead. There's more than enough evidence." He holds up an USB-stick.  
"There were a lot of witnesses as well. Basically, you're fucked." The man groaned as he was pulled up. The iron handcuffs that were now around his wrist made a surprisingly loud noise.  
"Would you mind giving us your phone-number? We can let you know what happens to him that way." Wonshik nodded and recited his number. The officer jotted it down and smiled sympathetically.   
"I'm sorry you had to go through all of that. Take care of the boy, but don't forget yourself, you're wounded too." Wonshik sighed and cursed softly before thanking the officer.  
"He'll get what he deserves. Don't worry about it." Hakyeon reassured him.

"Man, if I'm already feeling this sore, I can't imagine what you must be going through, Taekwoon.." Wonshik groaned as he got up.  
"It's okay, just... Help me up, please?" Wonshik carefully pulled him up and draped Taekwoon's arm over his shoulder, placing his own arm around the boy's waist. Taekwoon took a few shaky steps, confirming that his legs were still cooperating, and then looked at Wonshik.  
"Are we going home?" Taekwoon whispered and Wonshik nodded.   
"I'm so sorry. And thank you, all of you." Wonshik thanked his friends again.   
"Take your time to recover, Wonshik. Stay home the next days and take it easy, yeah?" Taekwoon and Wonshik thanked them all again and said there goodbyes, leaving to make their way to the car. 

Once they finally got there, Wonshik opened the passenger's seat door and satdown he carefully pulled Taekwoon onto his lap and hugged him. He buried his blood-stained face in Taekwoon's hair.   
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.. I thought I lost you..." Wonshik's voice was muffled.  
"Wonshik... It's okay.. You showed that asshole. It was worth it, right? I'm still here."  
"I can't stand seeing you like this." Wonshik breathed angrily.  
"It doesn't hurt that much anymore. It was only really bad right after waking up and while walking. I guess I kind of got used to dealing with pain as well.." Wonshik sighed and licked his teared lips. The taste of blood filled his mouth as he leaned back in the seat, Taekwoon shivering in Wonshik's arms. They sat there like that for a few minutes before Wonshik opened the door again.

"Let's go home." The man said as he carefully lifted Taekwoon up and got out. He placed the boy back and closed the door before getting in on the other side. Even though it felt like every cell in his body was protesting, Wonshik started the car, grabbed Taekwoon's hand and started driving carefully. Neither of them said anything on their way home.

Once Wonshik had parked the car in front of their house, he helped Taekwoon get out. He struggled to get the door open for a bit and didn't even care about their shoes. The man helped Taekwoon on to the couch and the boy gratefully sat down.   
"Okay. Where did he hit you?" Wonshik asked.   
"Face, stomach.. I don't know, everything's kind of sore.." Wonshik, who was kneeling down, took Taekwoon's hand in his and squeezed supportively. He wasn't sure what to do exactly, apart from taking care of Taekwoon's wounds. He had never really been good at these kinds of things. Actually, he'd never felt so miserable in his life. Just the thought of losing that boy was enough to break his heart. Ignoring the throbbing pain in his head that only seemed to get worse, Wonshik stood up properly.   
"Can you take your shirt off?" Taekwoon did as Wonshik asked. The man sat down beside him and placed one hand on Taekwoon's thigh and the other on the boy's neck.

"Ah, that's cold.." Taekwoon smiled, clearly happy with Wonshik's body temperature. Slowly, the man slided his fingers down Taekwoon's torso, fluttering over the places that were already slighly blue. Taekwoon breathed out roughly when Wonshik reached his stomach. Not because of the pain, but because he had been holding his breath. He was scared to make a sound, scaring Wonshik's hands away. Wonshik's hands felt so good on his skin. He had never felt like this before.   
He wanted more.  
Wonshik raised an eyebrow as a reaction to Taekwoon. He kept sliding his fingertips over Taekwoon's bare chest and stomach. Slowly, he moved his oter hand as well. Taekwoon's muscles tensed at the feeling of Wonshik's hand caressing his thigh. Wonshik looked up into Taekwoon's eyes, letting his fingers up just a bit more, almost touching the boy's crotch. 

That's the point where Taekwoon snapped.   
"Oh, fuck.." He panted as he suddenly turned around and put one leg over Wonshik's. The man looked at him. Taekwoon leaned in and kissed Wonshik, his face heating up. He wrapped his arms aroound the man's neck, deepening their kiss. Taekwoon opened his mouth a little, allowing his tongue to collide with Wonshik's. Taekwoon moaned softly which only seemed to turn Wonshik on even more. With his last bit of control, the man pulled away a bit. Both were panting.  
"Taekwoon, I need to treat your wounds. I don't want you to get hurt more." Taekwoon looked at him with his mouth still slightly open.  
"I'll be fine." He breathed as he leaned in towards Wonshik again. 

"Taekwoon, please, not now.." Wonshik muttered. Taekwoon looked the man straight in his eyes, analyzing. He then crawled away from Wonshik, clearly upset.  
"You don't wan't me." He concluded.  
"What? " Wonshik didn't understand how he could possibly think that.  
"I'm annoying and only get you in trouble."  
"What? Wh- No, No. Why would you-"  
"You don't want to have sex with me. That's all everyone wants." Taekwoon crossed his arms and looked away from Wonshik, trying to hide the tears in his eyes.

"Oh, Taekwoon.." Wonshik sighed before sitting up right and hugging him.  
"No! I don't want to be touched by someone who doesn't love me!" Taekwoon pushed Wonshik's arms away. Wonshik froze, looking quite angry and hurt.   
"I don't want to because you're wounded. For fuck's sake, you're still bleeding!" The man's voice was low. Taekwoon looked away, staying quiet. "Taekwoon, I love you. I love you so fucking much. More than I thought was humanly possible. I was the one causing trouble."  
"No, if I didn't go with you, that guy wouldn't have attacked us."  
"Yes, well, if I didn't react that stupidly,you would've been safe." Taekwoon looked at Wonshik for a second before leaning down onto his lap, tearing up.

"I-I'm sorry.." He sobbed, burying his face in the fabric of Wonshik's already dirty shirt. The man rested his hand on the boy's hair and slowly intertwined his fingers with the messy locks.   
"I love you, idiot.." He mumbled, letting Taekwoon relax for a moment.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to the user TaektookMe. Thank you for your support and super nice comments, I hope you enjoy this chapter and the rest of the fic!   
> ~gippeoyox

"Ow!"  
"I'm sorry.. Okay, we're done." With a small sigh of relief Wonshik leaned back. He had cleaned Taekwoon's wound and carefully wrapped bandages around the major ones. There were two flesh colored bandaids, one on his nose and one on his cheek.   
"Thank you.. And I'm sorry.."   
"No, it's okay. Don't worry." Wonshik lightly tapped the boy's chin, making him giggle.   
"Hey, do you want to play a game?" Wonshik raised an eyebrow at Taekwoon's suggestion. "Well, not really a game. We just ask each other questions to get to know each other more." Taekwoon smiled. Wonshik smiled back and agreed.

Taekwoon happily repositioned himself to sit closer to the man again.   
"So, Wonshik, what is your favorite color?"   
"I like black and grey."  
"Aah, I like black too!" Wonshik laughed at the boy's reaction.  
"Hmm.. What's your favorite animal?"  
"I love cats, they're so cute and majestic, I love them!" Again, Wonshik laughed. Taekwoon had his legs crossed, one of his knees resting lightly on Wonshik's thigh.

They continued asking each other simple questions, laughing and just being close to each other as they tried to forget what had happened that day. They eventually decided to go to bed, both slipping under the covers quickly once they were done getting dressed.  
"Good night, Taekwoon." Wonshik felt the boy's arm wrap around his stomach.  
"Good night.. I love you." The boy's lips were way too close to Wonshik's ear. The man felt a shiver run down his spine as Taekwoon's warm breath hit his neck. The sensation was shortly followed by the feeling of his lips pressing a gentle kiss on his skin, and Wonshik subconsciously wrapped an arm around the boy to pull him closer. He looked down at Taekwoon, meeting the boy's innocent but somehow still suggestive gaze.   
"Oh, fuck.." Wonshik mumbled to himself. He tilted the boy's chin up and kissed him.

Their lips interlocked as the kiss got a little more heated. Taekwoon slowly put one leg over Wonshik, positioning himself on top of the man.  
"I love you.." He breathed between to kisses.  
"Taekwoon.." Wonshik whispered back at him. "I love you too.. Fuck, I love you.." Taekwoon laughed happily and all Wonshik could think of was how he wanted to make sure Taekwoon would always be able to laugh like that. Their lips met again in a passionate kiss, leaving them both breathless. Taekwoon let out a breathy chuckle before kissing Wonshik's neck, earning a soft grunt from said man. Wonshik tilted his head back, enjoying the gentle kisses and touches he received. 

The boy slowly made his way down to Wonshik's chest before crawling off of him and pushing the sheets back. He looked at Wonshik for approval, the man just looking back at him with slightly widened eyes. Taekwoon let his hand slip under the fabric of Wonshik's boxers and the man moved his hips up willingly. Taekwoon worked Wonshik's member, teasing him just enough to make him whine for more.  
"T-Taekwoon.." Wonshik gasped, begging for the boy to apply more preasure. Taekwoon smiled and kissed him roughly, their lips parting to give access to each other's tongue. The boy moved his mouth to Wonshik's ear and breathed out softly.  
"Wonshik.." The passionate way he whispered his name was enough to send shivers down Wonshik's spine. He couldn't help himself. He grabbed Taekwoon's shoulders and pushed him to the side, switching their positions. 

Wonshik panted a few times before hooking his fingers behind the elastic of Taekwoon's boxers, helping him take them off. He placed one hand on Taekwoon's upper thigh and looked up at him. There was fear in his eyes. Wonshik hesitated.  
"Are you okay? If you don't want to, we can stop now." He asked the boy with a concerned tone in his voice. Taekwoon smiled bravely.  
"I'm just thinking about that.. That place too much. I should get over it sooner or later, right? And it's you, Wonshik. I trust you. You would never hurt me, right?"  
"Of course not! But take your time, okay? Please tell me if you want to stop.." Wonshik blushed. Taekwoon nodded with a gentle smile before running his hand over Wonshik's arm and placing the man's hand on his crotch. The man breathed in deeply and then smiled as well before moving his hand. Slowly stroking his shaft he heard the boy's breath hitch. As soon as Taekwoon moaned softly Wonshik gave in. He sped up a bit, earning louder and more frequent noises from the boy under him. 

The boy arched his back in order to get more friction and Wonshik gave in happily. The moans that escaped Taekwoon's lips only made him more eager to pleasure.   
"W-Wonshik.. Ah-" The boy moaned, feeling himself nearing his climax. Wonshik connected his lips to the boy's chest and licked warm stripes over his skin.   
"Ah, I'm- I'm gonna-" Taekwoon muttered. His muscles clenched as he climaxed, dirtying his stomach. He panted heavily as Wonshik stroked him trough his orgasm, the man's eyes focussed on his face in an attempt to memorize every detail about this moment.  
"You look so beautiful.." Wonshik wiped some strands of hair from Taekwoon's forehead as the boy wimpered, a breathy laugh escaping his lips.

Taekwoon took a moment to calm down before getting up to his knees, urging Wonshik to lie down again. He kissed the man shortly before crawling downward. His hands steadied Wonshik's thighs as he planted gentle kisses along the length of Wonshik's member. He took his length into his mouth and earned a soft moan as he started sucking.   
"T-Taek-" Wonshik gasped as the boy sped up. One hand gripped the sheets as the other one rested on the boy's head, fingers tangling in the dark locks. He felt pressure building up in his stomach, the sight and feeling of Taekwoon down there making him feel lightheaded.   
"A-Ah... I'm-" Another grunt escaped Wonshik in an attempt to warn the boy. The orgasm shot through his body and he came on Taekwoon's tongue, the boy taking it all. Taekwoon sat up and wiped his hair off his forehead as Wonshik panted.

"Wow.." Was all the man could mutter, making Taekwoon giggle. They took their time to catch their breaths before Wonshik got up to clean the both of them.   
"That.. That was amazing.." Taekwoon mumbled when Wonshik had returned to lie next to him again.  
"It was... Are you okay?" Wonshik turned to look at Taekwoon. The boy inched closer to the man and kissed him shortly as the man instinctively wrapped his arms around his.  
"I'm fine. More than fine.. I'm-" The boy sighed softly, thinking of how to tell Wonshik how he felt exactly. "I can't.. Find the right words to tell you how much I love you and trust you. But I'm fine, as long as it's you I'm with."   
Wonshik pressed his lips on the top of Taekwoon's head in a long kiss, trying to pour all his feelings into it.  
"Thank you for trusting me.. I'll do all I can to protect you." Was all he could mutter before falling silent, letting the both of them drift off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm so sorry this chapter took so long, I had to rewrite it 3 times :') I'll do my best to post the next one quicker! And as always, thank you for reading! <3

Taekwoon woke up and yawned. He slowly opened his eyes and looked to his left. Wonshik wasn't there. Taekwoon groaned softly and rolled over to where his boyfriend had slept that night, burying his face in the man's pillow. Wonshik's scent made him feel a bit more at ease, and he sighed contently. After a few minutes, he finally got up and looked at the time. It was already past 12, so he had been sleeping in for quite a long time. He opened the Wonshik's closet hesitately and took out the same white shirt he had worn before. Ruffling his messy hair, Taekwoon walkd downstairs and into the kitchen. On the table he found a note.

"I'll be back before dinner, I'll bring take-out with me.   
Your breakfast is in the fridge, see you in a bit."

It was signed with a little heart, followed by Wonshik's name. Taekwoon smiled at the note and happily opened the fridge. There was another note, this time with his name on it, on a plate with pancakes. The boy felt his stomach rumble and ate the pancakes gratefully. He cleaned the plate and then decided to check the mailbox outside. There was the newspaper, advertisements and some letters. But one envelope caught Taekwoon's eye. It was a white one, nothing special about it, but the boy frowned in surprise. There on the front, in neat, black letters, was his name. He hadn't been living here for that long, and he didn't know a lot of people. But still, there it was written.

He entered the house again and noticed the letter didn't have a stamp. Someone must've put it in the mailbox. Taekwoon frowned at that thought. A bit nervous, he put the other mail down on the table and then sat down. He carefully opened the envelope and saw a rather short note inside. Yet reading it, all the color drained from his face. 

The front door opened but Taekwoon was too numb to look.   
"Taekwoon, I'm home!" Wonshik's cheery voice sounded. The door to the kitchen opened.   
"Taek- Oh, there you are. Hey, how are you?" Wonshik said happily, hugging the boy from behind. He buried his face in Taekwoon's neck and softly kissed it, sending slight shivers down the boy's spine.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Wonshik asked, not getting any kind of response from him. He took a chair and positioned it in front of Taekwoon, who was still looking at the paper.   
"I.. I got a letter.." Taekwoon than stuttered. He looked down, letting his hair cover his eyes. He extended his arm and gave Wonshik the piece of paper.  
"Are you okay?" Wonshik now sounded concerned.   
"Just read it.." Wonshik raised an eyebrow. Why was Taekwoon acting so strangely? He looked down and started reading.

"Hi son,  
We saw you enter this house, so I left you a letter.  
Your dad and I miss you, we want to see you.. Please  
come to the park tomorrow, 1 p.m.   
We love you,  
Your parents" 

At the bottom was a sloppy signature.   
"Oh.." Wonshik said, speechless. He put the paper down and grabbed the shivering boy's arm. He pulled him towards the livingroom, onto the couch and then against his chest. Wonshik put his arms around Taekwoon and started rocking from side to side. His shivers slowly stopped and were replaced by soft crying, the reality finally setting in for him. Taekwoon moved and hugged Wonshik, burying his face into the man's shoulder.  
"I-I don't want to s-see them! I hate them!" He stuttered between two heavy breaths.

"Sshh.. Calm down, Taekwoon.. Breathe.." Wonshik tried to comfort him. The boy cried for a while before it subsided to sniffing, his back straightening as his breathing became more regular.   
"I-I'm sorry.. I'm being really childish.."  
"No, you're not. As far as I know, you're absoltely right for hating them." Wonshik mumbled, gently wiping some hair out of the boy's face.   
"But I'd like to give you my opinion, if that's okay." Taekwoon nodded in response. "I think you should go."  
"But-"  
"No, hear me out. I think you should go there and listen to what they have to say. Tell them how you feel and again, listen. After that you can still tell them to leave you alone if you want to, but treat this situation like the proper young man you are. Show them you're better. I'm not forcing you, but.." Wonshik stayed quiet. 

"I'll.. I'll go, but.. Will you come with me?"  
"Of course, if you want to. Do they know you like men?"  
"No.. But they'll have to live with that. They don't have the privilige of hating me." Wonshik smiled. He pulled Taekwoon in for a hug and then softly kissed him.  
"Thank you.." Taekwoon mumbled. Wonshik smiled at him and stood up.  
"Wait here, I have something to cheer you up."

He disappeared into the hallway and came back after a few moments, carrying several plastic bags. He put them down next to the couch and went back to the kitchen, this time returning with utensils.   
"First, let's eat." He said, opening a bag and taking out the food he had brought. They ate in silence and Wonshik smiled once he had finished his food, patiently waiting for Taekwoon to finish too before grabbing another bag. Enthousiastically, he opened it and reached inside nodding to himself in agreement.  
"So," He turned to Taekwoon. "I was up early and decided to go shopping." Taekwoon raised his eyebrows. Wonshik took out a box and gave it to the boy, who looked at it in surprise.

"For me?" Wonshik nodded happily.   
"Open it!" Taekwoon carefully took off the lid and pushed some paper aside, revealing rather comfortable looking sneakers.   
"Oh, Wonshik.. Thank you.." Taekwoon looked at the shoes and slowly took one out.   
"Try them on! Wait, here!" Wonshik threw a new pair of socks Taekwoon's way.   
"Thanks.." Taekwoon mumbled shyly. He put the socks and shoes on and stood up. 

"Well? Do you like them? Do they fit?"  
"They.. They're perfect.." Taekwoon whispered. He took a few steps and hugged Wonshik. The man huggd him back, a huge grin on his face.  
"Sit down, there's more!" The boy did as he said and took flace on the couch again, receiving another bag from Wonshik. This time it contained a stack of shirts, and Taekwoon looked through them. One bag after another got emptied, and eventally Wonshik picked up the last one. He put it on his lap and smiled at Taekwoon.

"Now, this isn't clothing. But I want to be able to reach you when you're not around me." Wonshik explained, pulling out a smaller box. He gave it to Taekwoon, who looked at it. One hand immediately went up to cover his mouth in amazement before he put the box aside and wrapped his arms around Wonshik's neck.   
"Wonshik.. You shouldn't have bought all this for me.."  
"It's just a phone, don't mind it." Wonshik smiled widely, seeing the boy happy made him feel good. Taekwoon pulled away a bit and sniffed.  
"Hey, don't cry!" The man laughed. Taekwoon giggled shyly and kissed his boyfriend.  
"Thank you.. It's amazing." He said gratefully. Wonshik hugged him and then stood up.

"Let's clean up and go to bed, tomorrow will be dificult." He proposed. Taekwoon agreed and stood up, arms full wth the things he had received. Once reaching the bedroom, he put everything on the bed.  
"If you fold everything and arrange it how you want, I'll make room for you in the closet." Wonshik offered. Taekwoon agree and started folding his shirts as Wonshik started clearing a shelf. Taekwoon put his stuff on there and smiled.  
"And you can keep that blouse you're wearing, it looks better on you than it will ever look on me." Wonshik added with a small smile. Taekwoon stared at him before taking a quick step forward, hugging the man. They fell down on the bed and Wonshik laughed out loud.

"Idiot," He laughed before kissing the boy. Wonshik let his hands trail over the boy's back and enjoyed the sensation of Taekwoon's lips on his.  
"Mmh.." Taekwoon mumbled against Wonshik's skin, making him grin once more. One hand in Taekwoon's hair, the other one on his lower back, Wonshik deepened their kiss. He felt absolutely amazing. Pulling away a bit, he panted and opened his eyes. He looked into Taekwoon's and smiled.  
"Damn.." He whispered under his breath.  
"What's wrong?" Taekwoon laughed.  
"You're.. I.. Fuck.." Wonshik stuttered, unable to find the right words. He just hugged the boy and buried his face in Taekwoon's neck. The boy smiled and hgged him back. Both of them too lazy to get up again, they fell asleep like that, happily drifting off in each other's arms.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey, Taekwoon.. Wake up.." Wonshik muttered, rubbing his eyes.  
"Mmh.. Yeah.." Taekwoon groaned sleepily. Wonshik sat up, yawning, and looked at his phone's display. It was Saturday, 11 a.m., so they still had plenty of time to prepare for that day. Taekwoon still had his face pressed into the pillow, so Wonshik decided to claim the bathroom first. He took off his clothes and turned the shower on, waiting for the water to warm up before going in. He had closed the glass door which had fogged up by now, but he heard the bathroom door open. It was silent for a moment but then he heard a soft knock on the glass door, followed by Taekwoon's hesitant voice.

"Wonshik..?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Can I.. I mean.. Can I shower with you?" Wonshik raised an eyebrow. He saw the boy's silhouette patiently waiting for his response.  
"Sure, get in." He answered, pushing the door open. Some steam escaped the room and Wonshik could see Taekwoon clearer now. He entered the shower with him and closed the door. 

"What's up?" Wonshik asked the boy, who had sat down on one of the built-in chairs.   
"I'm nervous.." Wonshik sat down in front of him, slicking his wet hair back. He looked at the boy in front of him, who had his head tilted down.  
“I understand.. It must be difficult.” Wonshik took Taekwoon’s hand and squeezed it softly. Taekwoon didn’t respond to that, his breathing slow and steady. 

Wonshik stood up again, still holding on to Taekwoon’s hand. He pulled the boy up and then grabbed a bottle of shampoo. He squeezed some of the product into his hand and then made Taekwoon turn around. He brought his hands up and gently started rubbing the shampoo into the boy’s hair.   
“Mmh..” Taekwoon mumbled. “That’s nice..” Wonshik smiled at his words and continued to softly massage his scalp. 

“You’ll be okay, Taekwoon. You’ll be okay.” He mumbled, wrapping his arms around the boy’s frame. Taekwoon brought his arms up too, his hands now resting on Wonshik’s lower arms.   
“I will.. Because you’re with me.. Right?” His voice was soft. Wonshik pressed his lips to Taekwoon’s neck lovingly, gently swaying from side to side. He hoped Taekwoon would feel his love, feel his sincerity and his affection towards the boy through his actions. He kissed his neck once more. 

“Okay, let’s get ready.” Wonshik said softly. Taekwoon followed him out of the shower and took the towel the man handed to him. They dried themselves off and went back into their bedroom. Taekwoon put on a pair of jeans and a shirt, Wonshik wore jeans and a blouse. They went downstairs and had a quick breakfast after which Wonshik checked the time again.

“It’s a 5 minute walk to get to the park. Let’s go, so we’re on time.” Taekwoon nodded reluctantly. They put on their shoes and jackets and exited the house, holding each other’s hand as they started walking.   
“Let’s just sit down,” Taekwoon offered once they had arrived in the park. “They’ll find us.” Wonshik put an arm around his waist and together, they found a bench. Taekwoon rested his head on Wonshik’s shoulder and closed his eyes.

“I’m scared..” His voice was soft, his tone sad.  
“I know, it’s okay.. I won’t let anyone hurt you.”  
“Thank you..”   
“Of course.” They sat in silence for a while, but then they heard a female voice calling out.  
“Taekwoon!” Taekwoon flinched and frowned, sitting up right. Wonshik squeezed his thigh and stood up, the boy following his example. 

A woman sped towards them and Taekwoon turned away from her, looking at Wonshik for help.   
“You can do this, you’re strong, Taekwoon. I’m right here if you need me.” The man whispered. With the desperate look in his eyes subsiding a bit, Taekwoon nodded. He straightened his back and frowned again. The woman had reached them now, standing still in front of them. A man followed her.

“Taekwoon..” She mouthed, tears in her eyes. The woman stepped forward and hugged him, pressing him against her tightly, but Taekwoon just stood there as if he was frozen.   
“Hello..” He coldly replied.  
“Son..” The man spoke. Taekwoon narrowed his eyes, not answering him directly.   
“Oh my god.. Taekwoon, baby, what happened to your head?” The woman pointed at the healing scratches on Taekwoon’s face. Wonshik stood behind the boy, ready to help when needed. 

“We got into a fight. But that was nothing compared to that hell you two sent me to.” His parents flinched. Then, suddenly, they seemed to notice Wonshik.  
“And who are you?” Taekwoon’s dad asked, his tone slightly aggressive.   
“My name is Wonshik.” He calmly replied.   
“Taekwoon, who is this man?” The boy’s mother asked cautiously.  
“Wonshik. He’s my boyfriend.” His parents froze. 

“You mean.. Like, a friend? Who’s also a guy? Maybe someone who also worked at that.. Place?” His mother laughed nervously. Wonshik now stepped forward a bit, putting his arm around Taekwoon again. The boy didn’t show any signs that he didn’t want it, so he figured it was okay.  
“I’m his partner. Taekwoon and I are in a relationship.” Taekwoon’s mother gasped audibly. His dad looked at the couple in disbelieve.

“My son is not gay.” Taekwoon cringed slightly in Wonshik’s arms upon hearing his dad’s words.   
“I am, though.” Taekwoon said back softly.   
“No, MY son is NOT gay.”  
“I know you never visited me all the time I was stuck in that place, but I guess you didn’t even care about me even before you sent me there.” Taekwoon’s eyes were full of hate. He turned to Wonshik and placed his hand on the man’s back, pulling him closer. Wonshik frowned slightly as their lips touched, understanding what Taekwoon was trying to do. He wanted to prove his dad wrong, so that’s what Wonshik helped him do. He put his hand on the back of Taekwoon’s neck and deepened their kiss a bit.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Taekwoon’s dad exclaimed loudly. Taekwoon and Wonshik parted, Wonshik keeping his arm around the boy’s waist. Taekwoon smiled slightly and licked his lips. His mother had covered her mouth in shock.  
“Where did.. Where did you two meet?” She managed to mutter.  
“In the brothel.” Wonshik replied, not breaking eye contact with the boy’s father.   
“Taekwoon.. Why are you staying with someone who abused you? Are you crazy?”  
“Shut up!” The boy yelled suddenly. “The only ones who are responsible for that hell are you two. Wonshik saved me from there, he never did anything at all to hurt me! Do you know what people do to you in there? If someone would’ve killed me, no one would’ve found out! Wonshik was the one who bought me out of there and saved my life!”

“Baby, we never wanted you to go there..” His mother spoke.  
“Don’t call me that! And you let it happen. You let them take me away.” His voice had grown cold again, gaze fiercely focused on his parents.   
“Taekwoon..” His mother cried softly.  
“Taekwoon, you brat! Don’t treat your mother like that!”  
“I don’t consider you two my parents anymore. Now, please disappear out of my life. It shouldn’t be hard, you’ve done it before.” He bit back at him before taking Wonshik’s hand and walking away.

“Taekwoon!” His mom sobbed loudly, but they kept walking until they were home. Without a word, they kicked out their shoes and took of their coats. Wonshik went to the living room and lied down on the couch, holding one arm up as an invitation for Taekwoon. The boy, already having tears streaming down his face, started sobbing loudly and desperately as he slowly sank down onto the couch and into Wonshik’s embrace. He curled up against the man.

“You did so well.. I’m really proud of you..” Wonshik ran his hands through Taekwoon’s hair.   
“I-I’m so lucky.. To have you,” The boy cried out. “P-Please don’t- Don’t leave me.. I-“  
“Taekwoon.. I’m not leaving you. You saved me as well; I love you so, so much. I don’t want- no, I _can’t_ lose you.” Taekwoon sniffed and looked up at the man with watery eyes.   
“Really?”  
“Yes, really.”  
“I’m.. Glad.” Taekwoon sighed. Wonshik chuckled softly, pressing a kiss to the boy’s forehead. They rested like that for a while, lying on the living room couch in each other’s arms.


	10. Chapter 10

“We still have a lot of time left. Do you.. Do you want to meet my parents?”   
“Y-Yes, I would.. Are they nice?” Wonshik smiled sadly at that.  
“I haven’t seen them for about a year now, I think. But yes, they are.” Taekwoon nodded and smiled supportively.  
“Okay. I’d love to meet them, then.” His voice was steady and sounded happier again. He was glad Wonshik asked him to go out, knowing it would take his mind of what had happened earlier. 

The two of them put their shoes on again and grabbed their jackets before making their way to Wonshik’s car.   
“I’m buying flowers first, okay?” Wonshik spoke as he stopped and parked the car. About 10 minutes later they drove off again, a nice bouquet of white and red roses resting on Taekwoon’s lap.   
“Let’s visit my mother first.”  
“Are your parents divorced?” Wonshik looked away from the road for a second and sighed, smiling sadly.  
“..Something like that, yes.” He replied. 

Wonshik parked the car again, this time next to the gate of a cemetery.   
“Does your mother live nearby?” Wonshik showed his sad smile again, taking the boy’s hand. They walked into the cemetery and Taekwoon looked around. Many graves were marked by stone signs, often stating a name, date and sometimes a quote. Beautiful flowers decorated the peaceful scenery. Eventually, the two stopped in front of a dark grey tombstone. Wonshik released Taekwoon’s hand and bent down to carefully place the bouquet on the grave. He stood up again and took a deep breath.

“Hey.. Mom..” Wonshik’s voice was soft. He smiled at the framed picture that accompanied the grave. It stayed silent for a while, Wonshik having closed his eyes. Then he felt Taekwoon’s hand on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and saw the boy smiling at the picture.   
“Hello, miss,” Taekwoon spoke softly. “My name is Taekwoon.. I’m Wonshik’s boyfriend. It’s nice to meet you.” Wonshik smiled at him, appreciating his words. The boy looked at him. Wonshik’s eyes were tearing up, and he hastily wiped a falling tear away. 

“It’s okay. Don’t hold back..” The boy mumbled, pulling Wonshik in for a hug. They stood there for a moment, Taekwoon rubbing Wonshik’s back comfortingly, until Wonshik regained his posture and wiped his face.   
“Were you two close?” Taekwoon softly asked. Wonshik nodded.  
“She passed away about two years ago due to illness..” He replied. Taekwoon nodded understandingly.   
“Thank you for taking me here.. For trusting me.” Wonshik held his hand and squeezed it as a thank you, a content smile on his face again. He breathed in deeply.

“Do you want to meet my father now? He doesn’t live far away from this place.” Taekwoon nodded and followed Wonshik to his car. In less than 15 minutes they had made it to their next destination. Wonshik breathed out heavily before getting out of the car. Taekwoon stood by his side as Wonshik pushed the button near the dark green door. A bell sounded from inside the house and slow footsteps approached.  
“Who’s there? “ A tired, sad voice sounded. Wonshik frowned.   
“Wonshik..” He responded. It stayed silent for a short moment, but then the sound of a lock was heard and the door opened slowly. Taekwoon looked at the skinny man in the door. He looked tired, worn out and sad, almost sick.   
“Hi, dad..” Wonshik mumbled.   
“Son..” The man stammered. Wonshik was suddenly pulled forward and found himself in the arms of the man. Hesitantly, he hugged him back.

“I thought I’d never see you again..” The man trembled, teary-eyed.  
“Dad..” Wonshik just stuttered. The man smiled and stepped back.   
“Please, come in. And bring your friend as well!” He exclaimed before walking back into the house. Taekwoon followed Wonshik in and the three of them sat down at the kitchen table. Wonshik’s dad poured all of them a drink. 

“Dad, I.. Uhm.. I need to tell you something..” Wonshik started.   
“Of course! It’s been so long, what’s going on?” His father answered eagerly.   
“I know, I’m sorry, dad.. I- I’d like you to meet someone. This,” Wonshik put his hand on Taekwoon’s. “Is my.. Uhm..” The man smiled at Taekwoon.  
“You two.. You’re very cute together. What’s your name, boy?” Wonshik’s eyes widened a bit.  
“How did you..”  
“Oh, the way you two look at each other gives it away immediately. You love each other. A lot.” The man smiled.   
“I’m.. I’m Taekwoon, sir. Nice to meet you.”   
“Well, Taekwoon, you’re part of our little family now. Welcome, son.” The man spoke, taking Taekwoon’s hand and squeezing it softly. The boy smiled gratefully. 

The man then turned to Wonshik again.  
“Thank you.. I’m proud of you, kid.” Wonshik smiled at him.  
“I wanted you to meet him. He means a lot to me.. You both do.” He concluded. His father smiled too. They finished their drinks as they talked a bit more, and Wonshik got up.  
“You’re leaving already?”  
“Yes.. Sorry. We’ll be back. I promise.”  
“Okay.. It was nice meeting you, Taekwoon. Take good care of my boy.”  
“Of course, sir! It was nice meeting you as well!” Taekwoon replied, a smile on his lips.  
“And you,” The man turned to Wonshik. “Take good care of Taekwoon. He seems really sweet.”  
“Of course, dad. You take care too, okay?” Wonshik hugged him. The man walked them to the car and waved them goodbye, happily watching them until they had turned around the corner.


	11. Chapter 11

“Good morning..” Wonshik hummed. He stretched his arms, careful not to hit Taekwoon, and turned to his side to hug the boy.   
He wasn’t there.  
Wonshik opened his eyes and frowned slightly, sighing at the emptiness next to him. He slowly got up and rubbed his eyes, yawning as he put on a robe to go downstairs and have breakfast. He slowly went down the stairs and into the kitchen. 

“Good morning, Taekwoon!” He called out. Again, there was no response. With a frown on his face he looked through the house, yet he couldn’t find him. He decided that the boy must have gone out for a walk and made his way back to the kitchen, preparing breakfast. He didn’t see the newspaper on their kitchen table, so he grabbed his keys and unlocked the front door, walking down to the mailbox. 

As Wonshik walked back inside he checked the stack of paper. A white envelope caught his eye, the lack of a stamp making him frown. He put the other mail down on the table and opened the letter, a weird feeling spreading through his body. He unfolded the piece of paper inside and read the short, hand-written letter.

“Wonshik,  
We took our son back. Taekwoon is back with his parents, where he belongs.  
Don’t look for him, you won’t find him.”

A curse escaped Wonshik’s lips. He couldn’t believe this, it couldn’t be true. He ran his fingers through his hair, staring at the note. His breakfast stood on the table, forgotten, as Wonshik sped upstairs. He quickly got dressed, feeling the rage building up inside of him. He snatched his phone off of the bedside table and looked at the time.   
He froze.  
What if Taekwoon had his phone with him? His parents couldn’t know about it, unless they’d found it on accident. What if the boy had it with him?

With shaking hands, he managed to type a message.  
‘Where are you? Are you okay?’ He pressed send. It took a second, but then the checkmarks next to the message informed him that it was delivered. He sighed, trying to calm his nerves down as he paced downstairs again. He put on his coat and checked the phone once more.   
The checkmarks were blue.  
“Come on.. Come on, Taekwoon.. Respond..” He mumbled.   
Taekwoon is typing…  
He impatiently waited for the message to appear.   
Taekwoon is typing…  
It was agonizing. He didn’t understand why this was happening to them, they were so happy. He cursed Taekwoon’s parents for doing this to them.  
Taekwoon is typing…  
He felt a headache coming up but decided to ignore it. He cursed himself for not being there when Taekwoon needed him.  
Taekwoon is typing…  
His phone buzzed. He stared at the message in disbelieve before actually reading it.

‘Please help me i want to go home please save me please it hurts’  
“Taekwoon..” Wonshik whimpered. Tears welled up in his eyes.   
‘Where are you? Can you send me an address?’   
Taekwoon is typing…  
“Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Wonshik yelled out, frustrated and angry.  
‘parents house locked basement it hurts please help please’  
Wonshik typed as fast as he could.   
‘I’m coming, Taekwoon. I’m on my way, I love you’

He practically ran to his car, starting it without even really knowing where to go. He didn’t know where Taekwoon’s parents lived. The only thing he could think of to help him were his friends. He stepped down on the gas pedal and sped towards Hakyeon’s house. 

Once arrived, he knocked on the door and impatiently waited for the man to open it for him.   
“Hey, Wonshik!” Hakyeon smiled, but then he noticed the look on the man’s face. “Are you okay?”  
“I need your help.” Hakyeon let the man inside and had him sit down in the living room.   
“Explain.” He listened to Wonshik’s story, reading the texts and frowning.  
“Please, help me. I don’t know what else to do.” Wonshik angrily wiped the tears that had started flowing away.

“Give me a moment, I’ll do my best.” Hakyeon stood up and got his phone, an angry frown on his face as he dialed a number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I'm so sorry for the long wait, I hope you're all still into the story!   
> That being said.. Time for a plot twist! The notebooks I had this story written in weren't good anymore (the pacing was really off), so this part of the story is all new to me too. I hope you enjoy reading it, though! I think this is kind of an interesting twist :)


	12. Chapter 12

Wonshik looked at the road in front of him. His hands were on the steering wheel, a piece of paper clenched in one of them. On it was an address, quickly scribbled down by Hakyeon before Wonshik had left. Wonshik didn’t know how, but Hakyeon always seemed to have connections and ways to find out things. It was that reason that he’d gone to the man, and he was right. Hakyeon had found out where Taekwoon’s parents lived.

He stopped the car before he had reached the house, making sure to not seem suspicious. The house he was supposed to be at was decently sized, a car was parked in front of it. Wonshik knew he couldn’t just go up to the door and ring the bell, there was no way that they would let him in. He decided to wait until they left the house.  
‘Taekwoon, I’m outside. Hang in there just a little bit longer..’ He texted the boy. The message arrived and he anxiously waited for the check marks to turn blue, but they didn’t. Wonshik cursed, finding it harder and harder not to just force his way inside the house.

It was almost an hour later when he saw the front door unlock. The two people that he recognized as Taekwoon’s parents walked out of the door and got into their car. They didn’t seem to notice Wonshik’s car as they drove past it. The man didn’t wait any longer; he opened the car door and sped towards the house. He checked the doormat for a spare key, which wasn’t there. He checked the roof gutter and felt around until his fingers hit something cold. He grabbed it and triumphantly looked at it; he found a key.

His heart was beating quickly as he looked behind him to make sure no one was watching him and then quickly opened the door. He looked around the hallway and started opening random doors until he had found the one that led into the basement. He paused and looked around for the light switch, his fingers gliding over the cold wall. He found it and the light turned on. A chill went up his spine as he made his way down the stairs.  
“Taekwoon?” He called out softly. He turned around the corner and was met by something he hadn’t expected.

In the corner of the room was a dirty mattress, a small light next to it. Thrown to the side were several condom wrappers. Wonshik’s eyes widened in shock.  
On the mattress a grown guy was forcefully pounding into Taekwoon, the boy seemingly unconscious except for the fact that his eyes were open and he wasn’t collapsed. The guy probably hadn’t heard him as he didn’t turn around at the noise Wonshik had made, too busy with the nearly naked boy in front of him. Taekwoon’s phone was thrown to the side, just like his clothes. The man still had his shirt on, his pants still around his ankles as if he had been in too much of a hurry to take them off. The only sounds that filled the room were the low grunts and moans of the stranger and the sound of skin slapping against skin, the smell of sweat and blood filled the room. 

Wonshik couldn’t control his anger. He paced over to the corner, the stranger having just enough time to turn and look at him before getting punched in the face. The man groaned. Wonshik grabbed the guy by his collar and pulled him up, throwing him away from the mattress.  
“What the fuck?” Was all the guy could bring out before getting punched in the face again. With a dull thud the guy fell on the floor, unconscious. Wonshik fell on his knees.

“T-Taekwoon?” He placed his hands on the boy’s shoulders. His gaze seemed far away and the man noticed the cuts and bruises on the boy’s body. He cursed once more. Taekwoon suddenly seemed to respond, his eyes meeting Wonshik’s. It was as if he was suddenly brought back to life; a shiver ran up the boy’s spine and his eyes lit up a bit.

“Wonshik..?” The boy’s voice broke. Wonshik couldn’t believe that his parents were able to ruin him this much in just one day. He wrapped his arms around the boy, hugging him tightly. They sat like that for a moment and Wonshik felt tears streaming down his cheeks. He then let the boy go a bit.   
“Come, we need to go. Let’s go home.” He softly said to him. He helped Taekwoon up and then helped him put on his clothes again, the boy not responding completely. He seemed unable to even stand up in the state he was in, so Wonshik quickly grabbed Taekwoon’s phone and then wrapped his arms around him, lifting him up. 

With an angry frown on his face he made his way up the stairs, just in time to hear the front door unlock. Taekwoon’s parents were chatting about something but stopped mid-sentence as they saw the furious Wonshik carrying Taekwoon.  
“W-What-“ Taekwoon’s mother managed to mutter. The two of them stood still in the front door, frozen in shock.

“Out of our way.” Wonshik fumed. He looked at the duo threateningly and the woman quickly stepped aside, fear visible on her face. Taekwoon’s dad, however, stepped in their way.  
“Put him down. He’s not yours.” The older man gritted his teeth.   
“Out. Of our. Way.” Wonshik stepped forward once more. He saw the man hesitate, clearly scared. He straightened his back, however. 

Wonshik didn’t hesitate. He quickly lowered the arm he was holding Taekwoon’s legs with, supporting the boy with his other arm. He then immediately pulled back and punched the man in his face. Taekwoon’s father stumbled outside and landed on the floor. The woman shrieked and Wonshik lifted Taekwoon up again, pacing away from them. He heard the man yell at him but didn’t pay attention to it. Taekwoon stared into the distance, his head resting against Wonshik’s chest. The man put Taekwoon in his car and then got in himself, quickly starting it and driving off. He trembled in anger and adrenaline, clenching his hands around the steering wheel. 

The two were already home when Taekwoon showed signs of coming back to his senses. He wrapped his arms around himself and shivered. Wonshik parked the car and took of his jacket, draping it over the boy’s shoulders. When Taekwoon turned his head, Wonshik saw that he was crying. He got out of the car and walked over to the boy’s side, helping him out and supporting him to the door. Once inside, he helped him upstairs and sat down on their bed, the boy in his arms. 

Taekwoon wrapped his arms around Wonshik and whimpered. The man slowly rocked from side to side, hugging the boy tightly. He pressed a kiss to his forehead and bit his lip, trying to keep himself from crying.   
“I’m so sorry, Taekwoon. I’m so, so sorry..” He mumbled, running his hand through the boy’s hair.   
“It’s not your fault.. I- I-“ The boy’s voice was raspy. Wonshik leaned down, letting the boy cuddle up to him as they lied on the bed.   
“I.. I went out to get the mail, and- My dad was standing there, he pulled me into his car.. They wanted to use me as- as-“ The boy shivered again.

“Ssh.. I know..” Wonshik comforted him. “You’re safe now, Taekwoon.. You’re home..” His voice was soft.  
“Thank you.. You saved me..” Taekwoon sniffed.  
“I’m not letting this happen again. I’m not leaving you alone, okay? Don’t worry.”  
“Thank you..” The boy whispered. A yawn escaped his lips. Wonshik pulled their blankets over them and let the boy rest against him again, his arms finding their way back around him. He turned off the lights and let the boy rest in silence, eventually falling asleep to the rhythmic breathing of the boy, the frown on his face still lingering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's back! They're both safe now, or are they..? ;)
> 
> That was horrible. But maybe it's also a little hint as to where the next chapter is going..?   
> ANYWAYS  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I've neglected this fic for a while, and I'm b a c k. Time to get this thing going again *cracks knuckles*


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long, long, L O N G overdue buuuuut here it is at last! This is basically chapter 12, but from Taekwoon's perspective. I don't know if any of you OG readers are still here (I'M SO SORRY), but thank you guys for reading and for your patience. You guys are the best.   
> Much love.

Taekwoon woke up and yawned, covering his mouth with his hands to not wake Wonshik who was still asleep next to him. He managed to escape his embrace and silently put on some clothes, slipping his phone into his pocket before going downstairs. He checked the clock and noticed that it was still early, so he prepared a bowl of cereal and ate breakfast in silence. 

He thought about checking the mail and decided that was a good idea, putting on his shoes before stepping outside. The weather was nice, although it was early the sun was up and Taekwoon enjoyed the warmth on his bare arms. He reached the mailbox and turned around, his back facing the street. That was when he felt two arms aggressively wrap around him, pulling him backwards. A shriek left his lips but was silenced by one of the stranger’s hands.

Taekwoon was forced into a car. His body shook violently when they locked the door, his wrists and ankles already duct taped together. He looked out of the window and his eyes grew in fear and astonishment when he saw it was his father, putting a letter in his and Wonshik’s mailbox before getting into the car in the passenger’s seat.

“That was easier than expected.” The man in the driver’s seat sounded content, starting the car. They drove off and Taekwoon felt tears well up in his eyes. He didn’t know what was going on or what was going to happen, he just wanted it to end. He wanted to go back home, back to Wonshik, back to safety. A sob escaped his lips and his dad turned around.

“Don’t whine.” Taekwoon felt a sharp sting as his dad hit him in the face. He breathed heavily, trying to stay silent. It wasn’t very long before the car stopped and Taekwoon recognized his mom when she opened the door.   
“Mom..” He whimpered as the door on his side opened. The stranger who drove them pulled him out of his seat roughly and pushed him forward, making him crash to the ground because of his bound feet. He yelled out in pain and his head was pulled up roughly by his hair. 

His father looked him straight in the eyes and placed a finger over his lips, silently, a smirk visible behind it. Taekwoon felt all of his limbs hurt as the tape around his ankles was removed and he was pulled up. The two men dragged him into the house and down the hallway, into the basement.  
“P-Please..” He begged, but the stranger punched him in his stomach, knocking all the air out of his lungs. Tears ran over his cheeks as he was thrown into a room. In the corner of the room was a dirty mattress, a small light that provided just enough light to see the mattress next to it. He was pushed onto the mattress and he saw his dad pat the stranger on his back, then turning around and leaving the two of them alone.

The stranger grinned as soon as the door closed. Taekwoon felt incredibly powerless as the man walked over to him, his hands already undoing the button of his pants. A whimper and another plead left Taekwoon’s lips as he backed up until his back hit the wall, eyes large in fear. The man was near him in mere steps and started undressing him, seemingly having no problem at all with the way Taekwoon tried to resist. His hands roamed over Taekwoon’s body and the boy felt like he was the man’s prey, he felt dirty, useless, scared. The grunts that escaped the man even before he penetrated the boy haunted Taekwoon, they took him back to the brothel and the boy froze up. He couldn’t let this happen again, he didn’t want to go back. He didn’t want to lose Wonshik.

By the time the man was done with him, Taekwoon wasn’t even crying anymore. He stared into nothingness blankly, not hearing the dirty things the stranger was telling him. He barely felt the man’s hands stroke his cheek and was barely aware of him even leaving at all, wasn’t it for the fact that he had a bit of time to actually find a way out now.  
He knew his father was upstairs, he knew he couldn’t get out that way, but then he remembered. He had his phone.

As quickly as he could he searched his pants’ pockets, scared that his phone might have fallen out in the car or even before that, but he found it and let out a small, relieved sigh. His hands were shaking as he turned the phone on. His whole body hurt, he was shaking and couldn’t think straight. He saw the small bubble telling him he had one unread text and clicked it only to see it was from Wonshik. 

‘Where are you? Are you okay?’ Taekwoon cried as he read that. He typed his response as fast and well as his mind and trembling fingers allowed him to.  
‘Please help me I want to go home please save me please it hurts’ The checkmarks next to the message turned blue, indicating that Wonshik had read the message. Somewhere, Taekwoon felt a bit of hope forming in him. Wonshik knew he was in danger now, he wasn’t alone anymore.   
‘Where are you? Can you send me an address?’ He read. Taekwoon thought about it, but he didn’t know where he was. The area they had brought him to was completely unfamiliar to him.   
‘parents house locked basement it hurts please help please’ Was all he could type, desperate, and he saw the checkmarks turn blue again. Tears streamed down his cheeks.  
‘I’m coming, Taekwoon. I’m on my way, I love you’

\--

As he read that message, he heard the door open. He quickly shoved his phone aside, afraid of it being found, and backed up into the corner again. Another stranger entered the room and the look on his face made it quite obvious he wasn’t there to save Taekwoon. A chill went down the boy’s spine as he tried again to plead with the man, asking him to just turn around and walk away. Taekwoon had scrapes and bruises all over his body from the fall outside and the rough treatment of the men already, he felt sick to his stomach and the moment the guy touched him he screamed. He yelled as loud as he could, but the new stranger just laughed and hit him, over and over, until all he could do was cry in helplessness. 

Taekwoon felt as if he had been there for hours, his body had stopped responding to his brain and all he could do was stare in front of him as his body was being abused. Then, as if out of nowhere, the man behind him fell down.   
“What the fuck?” He heard before hearing the man get punched again. A vague shape took form in front of him, his eyes seemed to start focusing and he thought he could hear his name being called out.   
It was Wonshik.  
A shiver ran up his spine and his eyes lit up a bit as he recognized the man.

“Wonshik..?” He heard his own voice break. Wonshik’s arms enveloped him in a tight hug and they sat like that for a while. Taekwoon felt his tears run down his cheeks again and shut his eyes tightly.  
“Come,” Wonshik said after letting the boy go a bit. “We need to go. Let’s go home.” He put his arms around Taekwoon and helped him up, then helping him get dressed. Taekwoon stared into the hallway absentmindedly. His legs felt like jelly, he couldn’t even really rest on them let alone walk. Wonshik seemed to notice this too as he lifted the boy up, bringing him upstairs. 

“W-What-“ Taekwoon’s eyes fell onto his mother. Her eyes were wide as she saw Wonshik. Taekwoon knew what they looked like, he could guess the look in Wonshik’s eyes and knew how furious he was.  
“Out of our way.” He heard Wonshik was trying to control his speech, trying not to yell and curse at Taekwoon’s parents. His mom quickly stepped aside, fear visible on her face. His dad, however, only moved in front of them to keep them from leaving.  
“Put him down. He’s not yours.” The man gritted his teeth, brows furrowing angrily.  
“Out. Of our. Way.” Wonshik stepped forward once more. A flash of insecurity was visible on his dad’s face, but the man straightened his back. Taekwoon felt his legs lower, Wonshik keeping one arm around him to keep him standing up, and saw him punch his dad in the face. He stumbled outside and landed on the floor, his mom shrieking. Wonshik lifted the boy up again and paced outside, away from the now yelling man. Taekwoon rested his head against Wonshik’s chest, hearing his heart pound crazily. He was sat in the car and Wonshik got in on the driver’s seat, getting away from the house as soon as possible. Taekwoon saw the man’s hands clench around the steering wheel, knuckles white and jaw clenched. 

It was only when they were home that Taekwoon felt his body come back under his control a bit more. He wrapped his arms around his knees and shivered, not necessarily even cold. Wonshik draped his jacket over the boy’s shoulders before getting out to help him out of the car. Taekwoon followed the man and they slowly made their way upstairs, allowing Wonshik to pull him onto his lap and hold him. He hugged the man back and whimpered, tears still in his eyes. Wonshik rocked from side to side slowly, comforting the boy a bit. His hands ran through Taekwoon’s hair and he pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

“I’m so sorry, Taekwoon. I’m so, so sorry..” He heard him mumble.   
“It’s not your fault.. I- I-“ He tried to talk, but his throat hurt. The man leaned back and let the boy cuddle up to him. “I.. I went out to get the mail, and- My dad was standing there, he pulled me into his car.. They wanted to use me as- as-“ He shivered again, not being able to say the words.  
“Ssh.. I know..” Wonshik rubbed his back gently. “You’re safe now, Taekwoon.. You’re home..” The boy truly did feel safe now.  
“Thank you.. You saved me..” Was all he managed to stutter.   
“I’m not letting this happen again. I’m not leaving you alone, okay? Don’t worry.”  
“Thank you..” Taekwoon whispered, a yawn escaping his lips.

Wonshik pulled the blankets up, covering them, and let the boy rest against him again. His arms found their way around him again and he held him tightly. He turned off the lights and let Taekwoon rest in silence, the boy eventually falling asleep from pure exhaustion. Wonshik fell asleep once Taekwoon had, a frown lingering on his face.


End file.
